


Gilgamesh: The Original Brokeback Mountain

by acas0930



Category: The Epic of Gilgamesh
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acas0930/pseuds/acas0930
Summary: The actual way Enkidu was able to comfort Gilgamesh on the mountain





	

…But Gilgamesh could still not get the thought of the bull crushing him out of his mind. He was still terrified even after Enkidu tried to comfort him. Enkidu wiped Gilgamesh’s tears from his eyes and brushed Gilgamesh’s hair from his face. They locked eyes and could immediately see into the galaxies of each other’s soul. They laid there, awestruck with the others beauty, they had felt lust before but this was different. Lust does not make time move this slow. Lust does not make your heart flutter like the wings of a migrating Monarch butterfly. Lust does not make you hold on to the other person as if they were life and you were dying. No this wasn’t lust, this was love. Love in its rawest and most beautiful form. After what felt like five eternities, they both blinked, breaking the spell that had engulfed them. They moved quickly away from each other, blushing as if they were supposed to be embarrassed that they shared such a moment with another man. Before this moment they had only thought of each other as brothers, but now there was an electricity between them that made their hair stand up and a tension in the air that they could have cut with their massive axes. They glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes as if to ask the question “Did you feel that too?” Without speaking, they turned back toward each and shared a kiss that was filled with so much heat that all the animals in a 5 mile radius awoke thinking they were feeling the warm embrace of the morning sun. As they caressed each other both of their minds raced with the speed of one hundred chariots. “No woman has ever excited me in such a way that he does” thought Gilgamesh. “I have never felt this way about any woman before” considered Enkidu. They separated from each other and opened their eyes, which had been shut in passion. They again fell into a seemingly never ending entrancement looking into each other eyes. Enkidu swore that he could see Shamash dancing to the tunes of the god’s trumpets as he looked at the deepest parts of Gilgamesh’s soul. Whatever feelings of questioning or confusion were miles away from these soul mates as they were replaced with want and desire. They both removed the others shirt, revealing muscles harder than the boulders that made up the mountain they were lying on. Gilgamesh gently laid Enkidu down on his back and began to kiss him. Each kiss that Gilgamesh laid on Enkidu’s perfect body moved slightly further south than the one previous. This trail of kisses led right up to Enkidu’s belt which Gilgamesh broke with effortless passion. Gilgamesh removed Enkidu’s loin cloth to reveal just how ready Enkidu was for him. Gilgamesh took Enkidu into his mouth and began to caress him with his tongue. After many hours of this intimate act Gilgamesh slowly turned Enkidu over on his stomach and began to make love to him. As their two worlds became one they could feel each other’s love. They could feel their souls leave their body and begin to dance in the fields of stars above them. When they had both finished they laid next to each other listening to the heavy, rhythmic breathing of their beloved. Enkidu rose from this perfect moment, knelt down to kiss Gilgamesh deeply once more, and retook his post at the doorway.


End file.
